patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Gaeen/Patapon 4: Wielka wyprawa
Patapon 4: Wielka Wyprawa thumb|400px|Miniaturka do gry (by Minerwa :3)To odrębna część gry z serii Patapon. Opowiada ona o patapońskiej księżniczce, która postanawia zwołać największych jednookich wojowników i zbudować wielki, piracki statek. Księżniczka chce się zemścić na legendarnym, morskim potworze, za zniszczenie statku pataponów (początek 2 części), lecz okazuje się, że nie będzie to takie łatwe jak myślała... Dodane rzeczy thumb|258px|Pirat Tate :Dthumb|Tate '-Twój własny okręt!' Ulepszaj swój statek! Przeprowadzaj handel z innymi statkami, lub tocz z nimi bitwy! Przeszukuj wraki i eksploruj! '-Cykl dnia i nocy, widziany zarówno na okręcie, jak i na misjach.' 24 minuty doby = 12 minut dnia, 8 minut wieczoru i 4 minuty nocy. '-Gatunki misji:' Polowanie (ląd) Spotkanie (ląd) Walka z Bossem (ląd) Polowanie (morze) Bitwa morska (morze) Walka z Bossem (morze) Tajemnicza (oznaczona znakiem zapytania na Mapie Świata) Dodatkowa (opcjonalna) Fabularna (prowadzi fabułę do przodu, odblokowywuje nowe misje, po jej przejściu nie możemy jej powtarzać, lecz dostajemy jej zamiennik) Wyzwanie (gramy na specjalnych zasadach) Specjalna (pojawia się tylko po wybraniu jakiejś opcji wyboru lub po znalezieniu jakiegoś itemka, można ją powtarzać) Zastępcza (dodatkowa misja, która pojawia się w zastępstwie misji fabularnej, lecz nie zawiera wątków fabularnych (brak dialogów itp. itd.)) UWAGA! Polowania można powtarzać, nawet jeśli są fabularne! '-Nowe przedmioty, bronie, umiejętnośći, wygląd Tate, Yari, Yami oraz wszystkich pataponów.' Kliknij tu, aby zobaczyć klasy.[[Plik:Zrzut_ekranu_2017-04-16_o_16.31.55.png|thumb|400px|Patapony na zawsze pozostaną w naszym sercu - fandom Pataponów / Gaeen]] '-Nowe plemiona!' Kliknij tu, aby zobaczyć plemiona. '-Ważni mieszkańcy portu:' Księżniczka - dowódca pataponów Kieruje naszą wyprawą, analizuje mapy oraz aktywuje Mapę Świata. Meden '''- kapłanka Pomaga naszym pataponom, opowiadając różne przydatne porady oraz ciekawostki. Możemy u niej nabyć przyzwania. Kiedy Meden nie ma, nabywamy je w Ołtarzu. '''Ton Kampon - kowal Wykuwa nam bronie w kuźni, kupujemy u niego plany budowy. Doramu, Sankakkei, Shinbaru i Gita - zespół muzyczny Pełni on rolę minigierki, w której mamy do dyspozycji 4 klawisze (każdy odpowiada za jednego muzyka). Gramy tak jak chcemy, gra przyznaje nam punktację za dokładność rytmu, do którego gramy, tak jak podczas przyzwania. Gra w minigierkę kosztuje 1, 2 lub 5 mięsek. Zależnie od tego jak zagramy, możemy otrzymać więcej lub mniej Ka - Ching za koncert. Doramu gra na bębnach, Sankakkei na trójkącie, Shinbaru na talerzach, a Gita na gitarze. Tenshu - sklepikarz Wydaje się być miłym pataponem, ale tak naprawdę w głębi duszy jest strasznie chciwy. Prowadzi sklepik, gdzie możemy sprzedawać i kupować itemki (codziennie inna oferta). '-Mapa świata!' Znajdują się na niej twoje porty i wszystkie''' wyspy, krainy oraz misje w grze! '-Nowe rozstawienie pataponów '(patrz schemat po prawej)thumb|400px|Schemat rozkładu armii na polu bitwy Są teraz 3 grupy w armii: -grupa Tate (bliskodystansowa) -grupa Yari (średniodystansowa) -grupa Yami (dalekodystansowa) UWAGA! Można mieć najwyżej 6 pataponów w jednej grupie! Tate, Yari i Yami są dowódcami swoich grup i działają jak bohaterowie. Przebieg gry i fabuła Od razu uprzedzam, że walki będą zastąpione znakiem "..." ponieważ jest to gra i to my decydujemy, jak walka się potoczy. Miłego czytania :D Statek przybija do brzegu, mostek opada na piasek. Pierwsza wychodzi z niego księżniczka z eskortą Tate, Yari i Yami. Zaraz za nimi idzie podparta o sztandar Hatapona, zmęczona Meden. Biedaczka złapała chorobę na oceanie. Po chwili z okrętu wybiegają patapońscy budowniczy z materiałami na plecach i zaczynają budowę małego portu (bazy wypadowej). Księżniczka wykorzystuje ten moment i pyta cię o imię. -"Dobrze.. teraz dam ci Mapę Świata, a ty - wyrusz z wojownikami zdobyć jedzenie do pobliskiego lasu." '''Misja nr. 1: -Polowanie przy brzegu- Gatunek: Polowanie. Fabularna. Polujemy na kraby. Po powrocie port jest już zbudowany, a patapony osiedliły się w swoich domkach. Budowniczy pokazuje ci magazyn, koszary oraz zbrojownię. Po chwili Meden mówi, że statek jest już gotowy i żebyś wyruszył na poszukiwanie jakiegoś miejsca na zbudowanie kolejnego portu. Dostajemy od niej -plany budowy portu- oraz dwa patapony do każdej grupy (Tate, Yari i Yami). Misja nr. 1.25: -Polowanie na plaży Hoku- Gatunek: Polowanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik '-Polowania przy brzegu-'. Jeśli jest burza, na brzegu pojawia się totem, z którego otrzymujemy -skrawek papieru-. Misja nr. 1.5: -Ruiny przy brzegu- Gatunek: Polowanie. Specjalna. Misję tą odlokowujemy przy zdobyciu -skrawka papieru-. Znajdujemy się w ruinach jakiejś wioski. Jest porośnięta pajęczynami i roślinami, a między strukturami znajdujemy kraby. Wygląda, jakby dawno temu miała tu miejsce jakaś bitwa. Misja nr. 2: -Eksploracja-''' 'Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Fabularna. ' Płyniemy, przypatrujemy się konwersacji naszych wojowników. Trwa to chwilę, po chwili Tate mówi: -"Zaraz.. czy wy też to słyszycie?" Nagle, wielka fala odpycha nasz statek. To Morski Smok! Wyskakuje z wody i podtapia nasz statek. ... Po pokonaniu go dostajemy mięso i jego głowę w postaci trofeum. Także szansa, że spotkamy Morskiego Smoka w misji na morzu wzrasta do 5%. Opowiadamy kapłance o ataku, a ona na to: -"Nie można kusić losu! Masz, zamontuj je w swoim statku" Dostajemy od Meden dwa -podstawowe działa-. Możemy je ustawić na pokładzie lub na przodzie statku. '''Misja nr. 2.25: -Morski Smok- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Eksploracja-'. Misja nr. 3: -Przyjaciel czy wróg?- Gatunek: Polowanie - spotkanie. Fabularna. Dopływamy do brzegu nowej wyspy i zaczynamy misję na lądzie. Po przedostaniu się przez zaspy i po pokonaniu przybrzeżnych krabów, kończymy misję przed wioską przyjaznych istot - Meru. Wioska posiada dwie drewniane wieże i jeden drewniany fort. W tym momencie (jak i w każdym wypadku kiedy spotkamy jakieś plemię) możemy wybrać co mamy zrobić: 1. Zaatakować je. Hatapon przywiązuje do sztandaru bitewną (czerwoną) chustę. 2.Porozmawiać i opcjonalnie przeprowadzić handel. Hatapon przywiązuje do sztandaru pokojową (zieloną) chustę. Po rozmowie, handlu lub przejęciu wioski Meru wracamy do Meden z raportem. Opowiadamy o tym, że teren jest: 1. W wypadku przejęcia wioski - Wolny i gotowy do założenia portu (kłamstwo). 2. W wypadku rozmowy lub handlu - Zamieszkany, nie można tam założyć portu (prawda). W tym momencie samouczek się kończy i wreszcie możemy działać na własną rękę! Odblokowujemy dwie opcjonalne misje: '-Zdradziecki las-' i '-Południowa puszcza- '''oraz jedną fabularną: '-Szept-'. '''Misja nr. 3.25: -Fort Meru- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza.' Zamiennik misji '-Przyjaciel czy wróg?-'. Misja nr. 4: -Zdradziecka dżungla-''' '''Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Dodatkowa. Odbywa się w dalszej częśći lasu z misji '-Polowanie przy brzegu-' i jest to walka z groźnym na tym etapie bossem - Ciokingessem. Walka z nim jest dobrym sposobem na zdobycie podstawowych broni oraz skorup. Misja nr. 5: -Południowa puszcza-''' '''Gatunek: Spotkanie. Dodatkowa. Jest po prostu wyprawą morską na brzeg Południowych lasów (obok terenów Meru), tylko że odwiedzamy nową wioskę. Jest to wioska plemienia Uri i posiada jeden mały, drewniany domek. Możemy tu kupić jeden itemek i jest to -stara mapa-. Misja nr. 5.5: -Ukryta wioska- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Specjalna. Dzięki -starej mapie- uzyskujemy współrzędne tego miejsca. Jest to ukryta wioska Uri, z trzema drewnianymi wieżami i jednym drewnianym budynkiem. Możemy od nich kupić tanie, różnorodne przedmioty. Misja nr. 6: -Szept-''' '''Gatunek: Tajemnicza. Fabularna. Misja ta jest oznaczona na Mapie Świata znakiem zapytania, co znaczy że jest tajemnicza. W tej misji jesteśmy w Południowym lesie. Na początku polujemy na zwierzęta, ale po chwili zauważamy wbite w ziemię wybuchowe włócznie i miecze. Idziemy dalej, a tu - jakaś obca gałka oczna dobija konającego na ziemii Meru. Wszędzie leżą ich ciała. Po chwili intruz nas zauważa i przywołuje swoich kolegów krzycząc: -"Nigdy nie wygracie ze wszechmocnymi Zigoponami", "Zing Zing Zinga Zing", "Chwała Mrocznemu Władcy" i tym podobne. A więc to Zigopony. Rozprawiamy się z ich pierwszym oddziałem, po czym zauważamy przejęte przez nich struktury Meru. Są to trzy kamienne mury, między którymi stoją dwie wieże i na koniec kamienny zamek. Strzelają do nas z kusz na wieżach, kilku wojowników odpycha nas na dole. Po osłabieniu ich i zniszczeniu murów i wież, jeden z nich krzyczy: -"Och Szepcie! Pomóż nam! Zabierz ich do krainy ciemnośći! Z głębi fortu wychodzi do nas jakiś zły charakter, co dziwne - bez uzbrojenia. Lecz nagle na jego rękach pojawia się jakaś czerwona maź i zaczyna przy jej pomocy wskrzeszać z ziemii poległe dusze Zigopońskich wojowników. ... Po pokonaniu go, zaczyna klnąć (@#*%&) i ucieka ze swoją bandą na koniec mapy. Wracasz do swojego portu i opowiadasz o wszystkim Meden. Nie wie, co ma powiedzieć, nie zna tajemniczego wroga. Nagle podchodzi do nas księżniczka i mówi: -"Ja go znam! To zły Szept - Whisper! Zigopoński nekromata! Nie dajcie się zwieść wojownicy, ponieważ chytrym i przebiegłym przeciwnikiem jest on..!". Dostajemy dwie opcjonalne i jedną fabularną misję. Misja nr. 6.25: -Podbite tereny- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Szept-'. Walczymy ponownie z Zigoponami w ich forcie, lecz zły nekromata nie pojawia się ponownie na polu bitwy. Misja nr. 7: -Morze gigantycznych muszli- Gatunek: Polowanie. Dodatkowa. To opcjonalna misja w której płynąc statkiem na ląd możemy powalczyć z opancerzonymi wodnymi stworami, z których możemy pozyskać trochę skorup. Misja nr. 8: '-Wybrzeże gigantycznych muszli- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Dodatkowa.' Znajduje się w niej wioska Meru, w której możemy nabyć całkiem dobre bronie i materiały. Wioska to dwie drewniane wieże połączone mostem i kamienny zamek między nimi. Misja nr. 9: -Opancerzony potwór- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Fabularna. Jest misją wiodącą i musimy ją przejść by odblokować następne misje. Znajduje się ona tuż za misją '-Szept-'. Jest to walka z bossem Guangaryu na tle Ruin, który jak tylko przypływamy na wyspę, wyskakuje z ziemi i rozpoczyna z nami walkę. ... Tak jak z każdego bossa, także i z tego pozyskujemy trofeum (w tym przypadku - w postaci jego szponów i głowy). Zyskujemy dobrej jakośći skorupy i mięso. W bazie wypadowej Meden ostrzega nas przed dalszą wędrówką - wkraczamy na tereny kamiennych golemów! Otrzymujemy od kapłanki trzy nowe misje i dwa -opancerzone działa- ze zwiększoną odpornośćią i atakiem dla naszego statku. Zdobywamy też nowe plany budowy: -stocznia- i -wieża obronna-. Teraz możemy je wybudować na każdej wolnej lub oczyszczonej przez nas wyspie którą odkryjemy. Stocznia pozwala nam na ulepszanie naszego okrętu za Ka-ching, metal i kamienie. Misja nr. 9.25: -Starożytny Guangaryu- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Opancerzony potwór-'. Misja nr. 10: -Wyspa Żywych Skał-''' '''Gatunek: Polowanie. Dodatkowa. Jest misją, w której walczymy z kamiennymi golemami. UWAGA! - Jest szansa, że na wyspie pojawi się Gan (75% szansy) oraz Gaeen (25% szansy). Misja nr. 11: -Ruchome głazy-''' '''Gatunek: Polowanie. Dodatkowa. To opcjonalna misja, w której polujemy na większe i silniejsze niż normalnie kamienne golemy. Misja nr. 12: -U stóp Wichrowego Szczytu-''' '''Gatunek: Spotkanie. Fabularna. To misja, w której musimy zniszczyć nowo zbudowany, metalowy fort Zigoponów z pięcioma murami i opancerzonym fortem z działami na szczycie. Możemy tu zdobyć całkiem dobre bronie i kamienie. Wrogie gałki oczne podczas misji mówią coś o powrocie jakiegoś mrocznego bohatera, kimkolwiek on jest... Po misji '-U stóp Wichrowego szczytu-', w bazie, nasi bohaterowie opowiadają Meden o najnowszych wiadomośćiach. Meden tylko mruczy coś pod nosem: -"Moje wizje...! Widzę w nich trzy zagubione, złe dusze, które pragną zemsty... Aj! Najwyraźniej ktoś planuje jakiś spisek...!" Otrzymujemy nową misję na mapie świata. Jest ona oznaczona znakiem zapytania. Misja nr. 12.25: -Obalenie zigopońskiego fortu- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-U stóp Wichrowego Szczytu-'. Misja nr. 13: -Wichrowy Szczyt- Gatunek: Tajemnicza. Fabularna. Jedyną drogą, która pozwoli przejść pataponom przez kamienne tereny jest droga przez Wichrowy Szczyt. Niestety, Zigopony znają te tereny jak własną kieszeń i zastawiają na naszych wojowników niebezpieczną pułapkę. Zigopony zbudowały właśnie specjalnie przygotowany, uzbrojony fort, z pięcioma wieżami strażniczymi i zamkiem. Trzy istoty pragnące krwi - Whisper, Krogg i jego rumak, Pency, czekają tam już na przybycie bohaterów. ... Po udanej walce, w której umiera mroczny bohater, Whisper, Krogg ucieka wraz z Pency'm i uwalniamy się na chwilę od ataków armii Zigoponów (Także szansa, że spotkamy ich statek na morzu spada do 25%). Odblokowywujemy kilka misji na terenie ognistych wzgórz. Misja nr. 13.25: -Zasadzka na Wichrowym Szczycie- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Wichrowy Szczyt-'. Tym razem, walcząc na tych terenach, nie spotykamy mrocznych bohaterów. Misja nr. 14: -Przyczajony smok-''' '''Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Dodatkowa. Spotykamy w niej Bossa Sprinterior, który próbuje spopielić nasze patapony. Walka odbywa się na tle spalonych, iglastych terenów. ... Po pokonaniu Sprinteriora, zyskujemy rzadkie mięso i jego głowę. Misja nr. 15: -Ostry Szczyt-''' '''Gatunek: Tajemnicza - wyzwanie. Fabularna. Wyzwanie w tej misji polega na tym, że gramy tylko Tate, Yari i Yami. Jest to misja odbywająca się w jaskini Ostrego Szczytu. Słyszymy z jej wnętrza jakieś metaliczne odgłosy... To jakieś ogromne miasto! Możemy spróbować walki z zamieszkującymi tutaj Deka, lecz jest to niemożliwe, bo gdy tylko Hatapon założy na sztandar czerwoną chustę, Dekaton - dowódca Deka - rozkazuje swoim strażom nas otoczyć i momentalnie przegrywamy misję. Znajdujemy tutaj kuźnię, w której możemy nabyć najlepszej jakośći miecze i szable. Możemy także porozmawiać z samym Dekatonem. -"Whisper? Niemożliwe! Nasz kochany Szept nie żyje?" - pyta Dekaton. -"Nie był łatwy do pokonania, lecz..." - mówi Tate. -"Zaraz, zaraz! Widzieliśćie co się stało jak pokonaliśmy Whispera? Zamienił się w jakąś czarną maź!" - przypomniał sobie Yari. -"Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie ufam nekromatom. To na pewno jedna z jego parszywych sztuczek!" - mówi Yami. -"Hahaha... Daliśćie się nabrać... No cóż... Jak widać, skoro mój kochany Szept żyje, będę musiał się z nim zmierzyć jeszcze raz!" - mówi Dekaton podnosząc zwycięsko swój miecz do góry... Po misji wracamy do głównej bazy i idziemy do Meden opowiedzieć jej o całym zajśćiu... Zaraz! Gdzie jest Meden?! Po chwili, przybiega do nas zdruzgotana księżniczka. -"Porwali ją! Szybko, bohaterowie! Na statek...!" Misja nr. 15.25: -Miasto we wnętrzu Ostrego Szczytu- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Ostry Szczyt-'. Misja nr. 16: -Młoda śmierć- Gatunek: Bitwa morska. Fabularna. Pędzimy naszym statkiem na ratunek. Astropon śledzi wrogi statek i kieruje księżniczkę. Kiedy do niego dopływamy, zauważamy na jego maszcie symbol, który szokuje nasze patapony. To symbol plemienia Zeru. Najbardziej zdradzieckiego i agresywnego plemiona na całym Wielkim Oceanie. Liczne bitwy z Zigoponami sprawiły, że jego wojownicy nie mają litośći. Władają najlepszą technologią opartą na wynalezieniu superlekkiego metalu - stopu Mytheerialu i Adamantytu, co daje im ogromną przewagę. Trwa strzelanina między statkami. Kapłanka, przywiązana do masztu, krzyczy do nas: -"Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę!" - zaczyna się wiercić, próbując uwolnić się z niewoli. Mocno obrywamy, lecz musimy jeszcze wytrzymać. Polecam obronę, ponieważ nasze działa nie działają dobrze na opancerzony okręt Zeru. -"Już zaraz...." Nasz statek zaraz utonie, o ile już tego nie zrobił. Nagle, rytm ustaje i Meden wyciąga ze sznurów rękę. Trzyma w niej jakieś przyzwanie i mówi do nas spokojnym głosem: -"O Wielki... Użyj tego żeby nam pomóc!" Rytm wraca, napełniamy pasek szału i wybijamy komendę DON DONDON DONDON...! Po chwili niebo zostaje pokryte burzowymi chmurami i w nieprzyjacielski statek zaczynają ciskać pioruny. Okręt się rozpada, a my - ratujemy naszą kapłankę i wracamy do portu. Budzimy się w porcie i widzimy leżącą w łóżku, obolałą Meden. Do jej pokoju wchodzą nasi bohaterowie i księżniczka. Biedaczyna mówi do nas ochrypłym głosem: -"Tate... Yari... Yami..." -"Tak?" - odpowiadają wszyscy naraz. -"Niestety, mój czas już minął i muszę wybrać, który z was przejmie moje obowiązki." - mówi Meden. -"Nawet tak nie mów!" - krzyczy księżniczka i z płaczem przytula się do niej. -"Jeden z was będzie musiał opiekować się naszym plemionem i dopilnować, żeby żadne nieszczęśćie nie dosięgło naszych ziem." - kontynuuje Meden. -"Nie, nie, nie!" - niedowierza księżniczka. -"Będzie on musiał także chronić naszą księżniczkę za wszelką cenę..." Ostatni obowiązek najbardziej spodobał się naszym bohaterom. Niemalże natychmiastowo wszyscy trzej krzyczą: -"JA TO ZROBIĘ!" -"Spokojnie, spokojnie..." - mówi Meden. -"Niechaj Wielki wybierze!" - postanawia. Możemy teraz wybrać, który bohater ma przejąć obowiązki kapłanki. -"To ja powinienem być tą osobą i to ja ochronię księżniczkę moją tarczą!" - mówi Tate. -"To ja zapewnię spokój księżniczce, dzięki mojej włóczni, panie!" - wykłóca się Yari. -"To ja będę trzymał zło na dystans, dzięki moim strzałom, o Wielki!" - przechwala się Yami. Po wyborze, Meden przemawia do naszego wojownika. -"Niech bóstwa mają cię w opiece, *imię wybranego bohatera*... Los jest w twoich rękach..." Po czym zamyka powoli powieki i umiera... Widzimy przez chwilę jej ducha uchodzącego z ciała. Słychać tylko cicho łgającą księżniczkę... Misja nr. 17: -Zasadzka- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Fabularna. ' Znajdujemy się na kamiennych skałach z misji '-Ruchome Głazy-'''. Misja zaczyna się cutsceną, w której dwaj pozostali bohaterowie, którzy nie zostali wybrani na pełnienie obowiązków - rozmawiają i wymieniają się spostrzeżeniami. -"To wszystko jest jakieś niejasne... Czemu akurat on został tym całym bohaterem?" - dziwi się pierwszy. -"No wiesz, obrona księżniczki to jedyna dobra rzecz w tym wszystkim... Jest jeszcze liczenie materiałów, podlewanie Drzewka Życia i tym podobne nudne sprawy..." - mówi drugi bohater. -"Zawsze wiedziałem, że *imię wybranego bohatera* kręci z księżniczką..." - ignoruje uwagę przyjaciela i mówi dalej pierwszy. -"Wiem... Zauważyłeś też że ostatnio zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie?" - pyta drugi bohater. Wybrany bohater przybiega podskakując i śmiejąc się: -"Hahaha! Hej, co macie takie kwaśne miny? Zaraz - to wasze maski! Hahaha! Wohoo!" Kiedy odbiega, nasi bohaterowie łapią się za głowy. Rozpoczynamy misję. Idziemy do przodu, kiedy nagle wybiega na nas armia Zeru i zaczyna z nami walczyć. Dowodzi jej Kyle, mistrz zasadzek i pułapek. Zauważamy jakieś szybko wybudowane wieże i namioty - najwyraźniej Zeru na nas czekali. Nadal nie wiemy, co od nas chcą, ale mamy szansę, żeby zemśćić się za Meden! Kiedy z nim walczymy, Kyle pyta nas o Deka. Najwyraźniej po to mu zapłacili! Chcą wyciągnąć z nas informacje - ale po co? ... Po pokonaniu armii, Kyle wycofuje się na koniec planszy i grozi nam: -"Jeszcze tu wrócę! Głupie patapony! Grrr! Wrrr!" Kiedy wracamy, oglądamy kolejną cutscenę. Widzimy dwójkę zmęczonych, opierających się o swoje bronie bohaterów. Przebiega obok nich wybrany bohater, ponownie śpiewając. Dwójka obserwuje go z niedowierzaniem. -"Jak on może się tak zachować w obliczu straty naszej kapłanki?" - oburza się pierwszy. -"Nie wiem, też nie mogę tego zrozumieć." - odpowiada drugi. -"Musimy jakoś mu przemówić do rozsądku... Wiem! Mam pomysł!" - mówi pierwszy i szepcze coś do ucha drugiego bohatera. Odblokowywujemy misje niedaleko południowo - wschodnich wulkanów. '''Misja nr. 17.25: -Misterny plan Zeru- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Zasadzka-'. W tej misji nie mierzymy się ponownie z Kyle'm. Misja nr. 18: -Mechaniczne wstrząsy- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Fabularna. Tate, Yari i Yami wychodzą z bazy wypadowej. Jeden z nich się zatrzymuje i mówi do naszego wybrańca: -"Zaczekaj, ktoś chciał ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć." -"A, to na pewno nic ważnego..." - mówi wybraniec i idzie dalej. Nagle, podchodzi do nas księżniczka i mówi do naszego wybrańca: -"Mnie chciałbyś pewnie wysłuchać?" Bohater zatrzymuje się i obraca. -"Och, przepraszam, księżniczko, nie wiedziałem że to ty." - mówi z rumieńcem na twarzy. -"Twoi towarzysze mówili mi, że zapomniałeś już o poświęceniu kapłanki Meden dla naszego plemienia. Ponoć żądza władzy zaślepiła twój widok i woda sodowa uderzyła ci do głowy." - mówi zasadniczo księżniczka. -"Przepraszam... Naprawdę przepraszam, ale chyba nie radzę sobie z moimi obowiązkami, księżniczko!" - mówi wybraniec i pada na kolana. -"No cóż..." - mówi pierwszy bohater. -"Ja i *imię pierwszego bohatera* możemy ci pomóc...!" - mówi drugi. -"Wystarczyło powiedzieć!" - mówi z przyjaznym gestem pierwszy bohater. Wybraniec wstaje i mówi do nas: -"Dobrze... Dziękuje wam za pomoc, przyjaciele! A ciebie, księżniczko - przepraszam za mój uciążliwy charakter w ostatnim czasie..." Przechodzimy do misji. Tak, tak, w tej misji ponownie spotykamy Zigopony. Tym razem zbudowały ogromny fort z trzema wysokimi, opancerzonymi wieżami na początku i jeden ogromny, mechaniczny zamek na końcu. Misja jest trudna, jeśli nie mamy do niej odpowiedniej armii. Po zniszczeniu wież, idziemy pod zamek. Jest tam już Krogg, który wita nas swoją szarżą ... Po zniszczeniu zamku ekran kieruje się na Krogga. -"To jeszcze nie koniec, bohaterowie. Nie znacie jeszcze potęgi ciemnośći..." Mówi Mroczny bohater, po czym ucieka na koniec mapy. O co może mu chodzić...? Misja nr. 18.25: -Powstanie zmechanizowanego zamku-''' '''Gatunek: Spotkanie. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Mechaniczne wstrząsy-'. W tej odsłonie misji nie potykamy się z Kroggiem. Misja nr. 19: -Zraniona dusza- Gatunek: Walka z bossem. Fabularna. Misja odbywa się w ciemnej, zburzonej świątyni. Ta niepozorna sceneria to tak naprawdę mieszkanie Tamashi, zagubionej duszy. Chce ona zgubić patapony za zabicie Mrocznego bohatera ... Po pokonaniu, Tamashi ucieka i wypuszcza z siebie -zwój Pamięci-. -zwój Pamięci- odblokowuje misję -Zapomniana dolina-. Misja nr. 19.25: -Potępiona Tamashi- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Zraniona dusza-'. Po trzecim pokonaniu nowej, błękitnej i dużo silniejszej wersji Tamashi otrzymujemy -nawróconą duszę-. Misja nr. 20: -Zapomniana dolina- Gatunek: Tajemnicza. Fabularna. Nasi bohaterowie zatrzymują się pośrodku ekranu. -"Czy wy też to słyszycie?" - pyta Tate. Po chwili, z lewej strony ekranu wychodzi Dekaton, z armią dwudziestu uzbrojonych Deka. -"Nareszcie mogę się zemśćić na Whisperze... I możemy to zrobić razem, bohaterowie!" - mówi Dekaton. -"Za mną!" - rozkazuje dowódca i idzie naprzód ze swoją armią. -"Tego się nie spodziewałem..." - mówi Yari. Na początku misji śćieramy się z wielką armią Zigoponów i niszczymy ich struktury. Pod głównym ołtarzem pośrodku bazy czekają już Mroczni bohaterowie. Krogg, Tamashi oraz nowy wróg, Bakuhatsu Yari (Obalająca Włócznia), chcą się dziś zmierzyć z nami w pojedynku o śmierć i życie. Jeśli Dekaton zginie w misji, przegrywamy ją... ... Po Kroggu otrzymujemy -Mord-, po Bakuhatsu Yari jego -Mythrilową włócznię- oraz -Mythrilową tarczę-, a po Tamashim plany budowy -Magicznej wieży-. Otrzymujemy dwie dodatkowe i jedną fabularną misję. Misja nr. 21: -Bagna Nyokiri i Wodny Potwór- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Dodatkowa. W tej misji walczymy z Galatrosem, nazywanym przez plemię Uri Wodnym Potworem ... Po pokonaniu go otrzymujemy dużą ilość mięsa i bardzo dobry ekwipunek. Misja nr. 22: -Grajek z północnych lasów- Gatunek: Spotkanie. Dodatkowa. Spotykamy się tu z mieszkańcami wioski Meru, lecz jest wśród nich specyficzna postać - Saisei, dziewczyna - grajek, która potrafi swoimi atakami usypiać nawet największe bestie. Słychać o niej nawet na północy, lecz pataponki uważają, że jej sława jest przesadzona. Tak naprawdę, są one w większośći zazdrosne jeśli chodzi o uwagę wojowników. Możemy tutaj zakupić wiele materiałów oraz trudną do znalezienia -fioletową magię-, która potrzebna jest nam do budowy magicznej wieży. Misja nr. 23: -Mechanika twoim wrogiem- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Fabularna. Nasi bohaterowie idą przez gorącą pustynię. Wraz z tym, jak dalej zajdą, na ziemi leży coraz więcej mechanicznych częśći. W końcu słychać huk, i nasi bohaterowie się przewracają. To Kyle, po wielu porażkach z Pataponami postanawia się zemścić. Tym razem zbudował potężnego kolosa z części po nieudanych eksperymentach. Przygotował też armię mechanicznych pataponów i zamierza w końcu zetrzeć nasze siły w proch w Dolinie Siarki ... Po pokonaniu kolosa otrzymujemy specjalny przedmiot. Jest to -Zwój Mechapona-, który pozwala nam tworzyć nową klasę patapońskich wojowników. Z mechanicznych pataponów otrzymujemy -mechaniczne częśći-, potrzebne do rozwijania tej klasy, budynków oraz naszego statku. Otrzymujemy następne misje. Misja nr. 23.5: -Nawrócony ołtarz- Gatunek: Polowanie. Specjalna. Do odblokowania tego obszaru potrzebujemy -nawróconą duszę-. W misji tej polujemy na fioletowe, magiczne gargulce, które strzelają w nas kulami stworzonymi z fioletowej magii. Właśnie o ten materiał możemy się wzbogacić, zwalczając te paskudne potwory. Misja nr. 24: -Mechaniczne potwory z pustyni Gulu- Gatunek: Polowanie. Dodatkowa. Miejsca tego strzeżą zmechanizowane potwory, takie jak golemy, fenriry oraz gargulce. Jest to bardzo dobra misja, jeśli chce się zdobyć dużo -mechanicznych częśći-. Dodatkowo, jeśli pokonamy wystarczająca ilość plemion Zeru, spotkamy tutaj zmechanizowanego golema. Kiedy go pokonamy, dostajemy od niego -tajne plany-. Misja nr. 24.5: -Zatrzymanie fabryk- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Specjalna. Do odblokowania tej misji potrzebujemy -tajnych planów-. Tate, Yari i Yumi wraz z armią dochodzą do jaskini. -"Wyczuwam obecność mrocznego bohatera..." - Mówi Tate. -"A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nie wymyślaj!" - Gniewa się Yumi. Nagle, z wnętrza jaskini wychodzi jakaś złowroga postać. -"A nie mówiłem?" - Puszy się Tate. -"Kyeeh! Znowu przesadziłam z mrocznym perfum!" - Mówi kobieta, po czym wyciąga z kieszeni nóż i rzuca nim w stronę hatapona. Czas się zatrzymuje. Mamy wybór pomiędzy trzema bohaterami. Po wybraniu jednego z nich, rzuca się on w stronę hatapona i dzielnie przyjmuje rzut na swoje ciało. Upada i traci przytomność, przez co nie możemy nim grać do końca misji. -"Pożałujesz!!!" - Krzyczy Yari. Zaczynamy walkę z nowym mrocznym bohaterem, który używając jakiejś magii, ciska w nas błękitnymi, świecącymi nożami, unikając nasze ataki sprytnymi susami. Po pokonaniu mrocznej bohaterki, podlatuje ona w powietrze i znika w błękitnym błysku. Dostajemy mechaniczne bronie i kończymy misję. Misja nr. 25. -Starcie- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem - wyzwanie. Fabularna. Na początku misji nasi bohaterowie siedzą na statku przy porcie, studiując mapy. -"Patrzcie..." - Mówi Yumi i wskazuje palcem na mapę. -"Co? O co chodzi, Yumi?" - Pyta Yari. -"To już niedaleko... Cel naszej podróży..." - Mówi Yumi. -"Nareszcie. Zemsta..!" - Krzyczy Tate. -"Hyyy... Hyyy..." - Dyszy posłaniec, który właśnie przybiegł na mostek z jakimś papierem w ręce. -"To list od samego księcia Kyle'a!" - Dodaje patapon i przekazuje wiadomość w ręce Yari. -"Drodzy bohaterowie! Wyzywam was na starcie na morzu Kyaah." - Czyta Yari. -"To niedaleko jaskini potwora..." - Mówi do siebie szeptem Yumi. -"Bez pomocy! Tylko my - Starzy, dobrzy bohaterowie..!" - Kończy wiadomość Yari. -"Brzmi groźnie... Ale nie wierzę temu krętaczowi! Walka sam na sam? To nie w jego stylu!" - Dziwi się Tate. -"Tak czy siak, musimy przystać na te warunki. Inaczej, nie będziemy mogli dorwać Kyle'a." - Decyduje Yari. Nie możemy brać żadnych oddziałów. Na morzu spotykamy Kyle'a, który ostrzeliwuje nasz statek salwą pocisków przy pomocy potężnych, trzydziałowych, garłaczowych armat ... Po zadaniu Kyle'owi znacznych obrażeń, otrzymujemy jego pistolet -Wstrząs-, plany budowy -Zerańskiej armaty- oraz dziesięć -mechanicznych częśći-. Widzimy cutscenkę, w której Kyle w zniszczonym statku ucieka pataponom na pobliską wyspę. Nagle, z jaskini do której pryzypływa, wychodzi jakaś fioletowa, ogromna macka, która łapie cały statek i wciąga go do ciemnośći. Przybliżenie na naszych bohaterów. -"To..." - Wydusza z siebie zszokowany Yumi. -"Tak... To ten potwór!" - Dzielnie wypowiada się Tate. Otrzymujemy nową misję. Misja nr. 26. -Ostateczna zemsta- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Fabularna. Nasi bohaterowie płyną statkiem przez mroczne czeluśći pokrytej śluzem groty. Płynąc, widzą w wodzie martwe ciała i rozbite statki. Nagle, przed naszym wojskiem pojawia się żujący okręt Kyle'a ogromny potwór. Po chwili, monstrum patrzy w naszą stronę. Rycząc, porzuca statek i wielką falą odpycha nasz statek ... Po pokonaniu legendarnego potwora, aktywujemy cutscenkę z miłą dla ucha muzyczką. Widzimy zmagania naszych pataponów podczas wyprawy. Odparcie ataku Morskiego Smoka... Niebezpieczną przeprawę przez tereny Zigopońskie... Walkę z legendarnym Guangaryu... Przejście przez Wichrowy Szczyt... Zdobycie mechanicznego zamku... Starcie w Zapomnianej Dolinie... Wyzwanie Kyle'a na morzu Kyaah... Utratę Meden... Zemstę... Widzimy napisy końcowe, które ujawaniają na jaskiniowej ścianie starożytną historię pataponów, przewijając się na jej tle. Mimo pozorów, możemy ciągnąć grę dalej. Ekran ciemnieje. Po chwili przenosimy się do komnaty księżniczki. Są tam już nasi bohaterowie. Wszyscy trzej stoją nad księżniczką, która siedząc przy biurku, obmyśla z nimi jakieś sprawy. -"To jest możliwe?" - Pyta księżniczkę Yumi. -"Tak z tego wynika... Moc białej magii wiele razy mnie już zaskoczyła!" - Odpowiada księżniczka. -"To... To wspaniałe!" - Mówi Tate. -"Spójrzcie tylko na te smutne patapony! Ich uciechę nad zwycięstwem zakrywają poniesione straty!" - Dodaje. -"Jak się ucieszą, kiedy dowiedzą się, że Meden można jeszcze ocalić!" - Krzyczy Yari. -"Jednak, żeby odrodzić ją w drzewie Matter, musimy znaleźć jej koronę! Nie wiadomo nawet, czy znajdziecie ją w jednym kawałku... Mogą to być nawet same pióra, rozsiane po całym Świecie..." Specjalny przedmiot, -koronę Meden-, możemy złożyć z pięciu piór, które znajdziemy na różnych misjach: -pomarańczowe pióro- zdobywamy w walce ze Sprinteriorem, przewracając go w misji '-Przyczajony smok-'. -fioletowe pióro- znajdujemy w misji '-Morze gigantycznych muszli-', pokonując dużo potworów. -żółte pióro- kupujemy w misji '-Ukryta wioska-' od plemienia Uri. -czerwone pióro- bierzemy od Dekatona po rozmowie, w misji '-Ostry Szczyt-'. -niebieskie pióro- znajdujemy w krzakach w misji '-Polowanie przy brzegu-'. Po zebraniu wszystkich piór, idziemy do Tona Kampona i tworzymy -koronę Meden-, którą możemy wziąść na misję na miejsce przyzwania. Odblokowujemy nową misję. Misja nr. 26.25: -Straszliwy Kraken- Gatunek: Walka z Bossem. Zastępcza. Zamiennik misji '-Ostateczna zemsta-'. Misja nr. 27: -Starożytne Patapolis- Gatunek: Tajemnicza - wyzwanie. Fabularna. Gramy tylko naszymi bohaterami, lecz jest także z nami księżniczka. Idziemy przez starożytne Patapolis (Patapon 2), które nie będąc pod nikogo opieką, popadło szybko w ruinę. -"Wystarczy tylko zakopać koronę w ziemii drzewa Matter!" - Mówi księżniczka. -"Módlmy się do Wielkiego, żeby tak było..." - Mówi Yari. Zaczynamy misję. Poruszamy się naprzód, podziwiając zniszczone struktury, niegdyś przez nas zamieszkane. Wreszcie widzimy drzewo Matter. Zatrzymujemy się, a księżniczka z koroną w rękach podchodzi do niego. Odkopuje ziemię, wsadza koronę i z powrotem zakopuje ... Nic się nie dzieje. -"Czy... To na pewno działa?" - Zwątpia Tate. Nadal nic się nie dzieje. -"Eeeeh..." - Wzdychają nasi bohaterowie. -"Cierpliwośći!" - Mówi księżniczka. Czekamy, ale nadal nic się nie dzieje. -"Czy to możliwe, że drzewo Matter straciło przez ten cały czas swoją moc?" - Smuci się Yumi. Mamy ochotę wyłączyć naszą konsolę. -"Też to widzicie?!" - Krzyczy nagle księżniczka. Cienki, biały promień spada z nieba na czubek drzewa. -"To Wielki nas wysłuchał!" - Dodaje. Wciskamy O na naszej konsoli, dzięki czemu promień zaczyna się robić coraz większy, a ekran jaśnieje. W końcu wielka fala jasnośći przewraca naszych bohaterów. -"Aaah" - Krzyczy Yari. -"Nic nie widzę..." - Mówi Tate. -"Moje oko!" - Krzyczy Yumi. Po chwili z jasnośći wyłania się nowe, naprawione Patapolis, lecz każda jego część wygląda inaczej i przepełniona jest białym kolorem. Drzewo Matter jest ogromne i rozczapierzone. Na jego gałęziach rosną błękitne, soczyste owoce. Tuż pod nimi widzimy księżniczkę przytuloną do Meden ... Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 4: Wielka Wyprawa